Karshette
by U.Scar.Me.4.Lyfe
Summary: In the midst of a high school she lives normally amongst the rest and quite known... but what they know, what they see... Is it all true? Or is it a charade? There is only one person who seems to be able to see past her little act. KaixOc


**Karshette**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, but I will, however, attempt to gain ownership. (Lazy smirk)**

**U.Scar.Me.4.Lyfe:** Yeah, my first post... I really don't know what to say but I hope you like it... I know it's a weird name, but I got it from the guy in my head. Who seemingly pushes me to be better.…? (Narrows eyes) Karsh is the guy in my head. He has a sarcastic bite, and he's somewhat of a loner. He's very depressing if you ask me. The main character of this story is just like Karsh, except she's a girl version. So that's where I got the name 'Karshette' since a girl dude is dudette, the girl Karsh is Karshette. Yeah... so I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**

**Summary:** In the midst of a high school she lives normally amongst the rest and quite known... but what they know, what they see... Is it all true? Or is it a charade? There is only one person who seems to be able to see past her little act. KaixOc

* * *

There was a time where I know I was happy, but that has long passed. I have now lost my childhood optimism, and what is left behind is a shitload of drama and angst. Yes, there was a time where I know I was happy, but I'm not happy now - am I? 

I live with four brothers, all of whom ignore me. My parents... I know they could care less. I've known since the age of 12 that I was adopted, so rejection came at an early stage for me. No one needs me, no one wants me, and no one cares.

Cowardly, no one knows of my life I so solemnly wish to dismantle. No one knows the thousand deaths I would rather surrender to. Yet, I'm still here, living every day of this wretched existence people call life. I'm still here, left to die a little every day.

No one knows the real me, no one knows who I am. Hidden behind a mask of smiles and laughter, very few - VERY - can see through my little charade. So here I am, sitting on the branches of no tree in particular. Staring out at the vast blue sky ahead of me, and wondering: What is it, what is it am I waiting for?

I heard a loud ringing noise and a flock of teenagers run towards the double doors of the building before me. Reluctantly, I slip away from my quiet time and my branches of peace as I too, head towards those same double doors.

Once inside, I make my way to my locker then open it. Nothing much in here, a few band pictures, some textbooks, CDs… Withdrawing the items I need, I slam my locker shut and make my way to my first learning experience of the day.

When I reach the room of learning, I take my seat in the far back corner. It's the one near the window. I chose it simply because, I would much rather look outside than at the dull white walls of the classroom. I already know what is being taught, yet I'm still here.

"Hey!" I heard a voice call out and my eyes wander to the source of the sound.

I realise that is none other than the blue haired girl that lives across the street. She's quite...bubbly. Always laughing and smiling. Not like my charade though, she's the real deal. I don't think being a cheerleader is the reason though... She's actually pretty smarter than the regular bimbos that go here. I can notice her make her way over to me slowly. Probably doesn't want to hurt those poor feet of hers...

"Why didn't you come with us at lunch!" She asked.

But of course, I know better than to answer, don't I?

"We had soooooooooooo much fun! I swear you should have been there!" She giggled before whispering. "I also know that there was some pretty good eye candy if you catch my drift."

She winks at me and I smile at her - a fake smile.

"Oh really? Well I guess if I have time next time I'll go along with you guys! It sounded awesome, from your tone, Cathy!" I exclaimed.

Yes, hard to believe, but that is exactly what I said.

"Yeah! That would be awesome! It's a shame you had that project to do." She sighed.

"Yeah, I know, absolutely horrible." I said with a laugh.

"Well I gotta go, my first class starts in five, later doll!" She waves before leaving.

Finally, I thought I would have never gotten rid of her. Of course she's not my best friend, my best friend is a bit boy crazy. Her hair is pink, and by the way she has an obsession with that colour - I swear. Her eyes are gold, and she was last seen wearing a pair of pink hip huggers and pink tank top. Her name: Mariah. Obsession: Pink and Rei Kon. I don't even know why she's my best friend...

Yes, Rei Kon - he was one of the school hotties. She's had an obsession or as she likes to put it a 'crush'. She's said it a million times, and yet I don't seem to believe her. Mariah and Rei Kon, they have a history - a very large history. They've been both born and raised in China, and they've known each other since child hood. Strangely enough, it shows.

Through the momentary glances and warm smiles thrown at each other you'd easily tell that they both have a thing for one another. They can't seem to admit it though. They hide behind their little gifts of attention.

My train of thought was interrupted as the bell rang and in walked the lone wolf himself - Kai Hiwatari. You could see the girls swoon over his every movement. I don't know why though... All he's doing is walking. Oh, correction, he's scowling too...

Rolling my eyes, I tore my gaze away from the others and I could tell when Hiwatari took his seat in front of me. Kai Hiwatari was the schools TOP hottie - to everyone except _me_ that is. Kai Hiwatari and me have known each other from Pre School and hated each other since the day he took my crayons. We've never gotten along since. Kai doesn't talk to me anymore, but I'm not that fond of him either.

"Class," The teacher said. "Today we'll be getting a new seating plan. Based on your recent marks you will be placed in pairs. That will be your class partner for everything to come."

There were a few groans as the teacher grinned in response. He seemed to enjoy every aspect of his teaching, when we down right hated it.

The teacher started calling out names and one by one I saw students pair up. Soon there were only four people left: Me, Drew, Sara and Hiwatari.

"Drew and..." The teacher trailed off, looking down the list.

Don't be Sara... I don't wanna be sat next to Kai Hiwatari.

"Sara!" He exclaimed.

There were slight groans from both me and Hiwatari.

"And you two are seemingly my best students. You'll take the front seat, if you please." The teacher grinned.

I rolled my eyes and took the front seat near the window. I didn't bother looking to see if Hiwatari sat down because I honestly didn't care. I could feel his ruby orbs burning in the back of my head and I turned around in annoyance.

"What?" I snapped.

"Hn." was all he said before turning away.

Strange kid...

"Ok, I've filled a hat with random project topics. You will come up with your partners and pick one. No one is to reveal their topic to another partner; I want it to be a surprise. If you do however, marks will be deducted from your original mark. The team with the highest mark will get these." He flashed a pair of concert tickets. "I believe these are Linkin Park."

I'm so going to get those. Linkin Park rocks! Yeah, I'm going to kick ass on this project! Damn, but how is that going to work with Hiwatari around...

"My best students get to choose first of course." He said with a small smile.

Me and Kai stood up and walked over to the hat. He pushed his hand in the hat and pulled one out. He read it and then gave it to me.

_Greek Mythology_

The teacher glanced over my shoulder and smirked.

"That's probably one of the best topics, good luck." and with that, we were sent back to our seats.  
"We'll meet at your place tonight and start." Kai said monotonously.

I paled... Not my house… Shit…

"We can't meet at my house!" I said quickly.

Kai quirked an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because my dad is really sick, he has the flu and you wouldn't want to catch it, would you?" I answered rather fast.  
"Fine." He sighed.  
"What about at the library today?" I suggested.  
"Whatever, we'll go after school." He shrugged.  
I sighed in relief. I think he actually believed my lie. Or did he?

* * *

"No! You're doing it wrong!"  
"No one's perfect, Hiwatari!"  
"I am."  
"As shit, I bet."  
"Bitch,"  
"Bastard,"  
"Whore,"  
"Asshole,  
"Slut,"  
"Fucking prick," 

"SHHH!" I heard the librarian shriek behind me.

"Idiot." I heard Kai whisper.  
"Go fuck yourself Hiwatari."

* * *

"Yeah, you do that and I'll start on my half." Kai said finally.

I slipped my jacket on, and swung my bag over my shoulder. I nodded in reply and then looked at my watch. 10 minutes to six. Oh shit.

"I'm late!" I exclaimed in panic.

I didn't seem to realise that Hiwatari was still there. He rose and eyebrow at my sudden exclamation.

"Late for what?" He asked.

"I have to be home, sorry. Later, Hiwatari." I said quickly and rushed out of the library.

Hiwatari was on my heels for some reason. He seemed to be following me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I can give you a ride." He said.

"No thanks, I'd rather walk." I looked at my watch. "Shit,ten minutes! Crap!"

"How are you supposed to get home in ten minutes by walking?" He asked rather sarcastically. "I'll give you a ride."  
"Fine." I sighed.

I just hope _he_ doesn't notice.

"Consider this the favour you now owe me for." He said smirking as we got into his car.

"Whoopee." I cheered unenthusiastically.

"Damn straight."

In a few minutes we were at the front gates of my house. I got out of Hiwatari's car quickly and ushered him to leave. He gave me harsh death glare before leaving and I couldn't help but notice something flicker in the corner of my eye. When I turned to look, all I could see were the beige curtains swaying in front of the window.

With a deep breath I walked to the front doors of my house. As I reached for the door knob, it was immediately yanked open by another force. I found myself being roughly pulled inside the house by my wrist and thrown to the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?" The person growled. "You're late."

"S-sorry." I managed to stutter.

A man stood before me, the man that I wished dead every night. His piercing silver eyes glared at me with such a force that I was paralyzed; unable to move even an inch. His long silver hair swayed as he bent down to make eye level with me.

How I loathed his very being. Yet, I am clueless to why it is I stay.

I winced as a strong hand went across my face. Tears were starting to well up in my eyes. The rank smell of alcohol reached my nose and I could already tell he was drunk.

With another swift hit I fell immune to the darkness that surrounded me. It wasn't long before I surrender.

_Dear old dad..._

* * *

Her breath narrowed her heart beat rapidly as she sped down the corridor. The darkness seemed to envelope her form, as she ran. 

_Won't anyone save me?

* * *

_

**U.Scar.Me.4.Lyfe:** So how did you like my first chapter…? I kinda think it needs more work. I'll update in a week or two, school is driving me nuts. So review and tell me what you thought about the chapter. 


End file.
